An autonomous driving vehicle refers to a vehicle that recognizes without driver intervention, determines a driving condition, and controls the vehicle to autonomously drive to a given destination. Recently, the autonomous driving vehicle has decreased the number of traffic accidents, enhanced transportation efficiency, saved fuel, and done driving instead and, thus, has attracted attention as individual transportation for enhancing convenience.
For autonomous driving of vehicles, there is a need for various technologies such as a technology for recognizing a driving environment such as a lane, a surrounding vehicle, or a pedestrian, a technology for determining a driving condition, and a control technology such as steering and acceleration/deceleration. Among these, a technology for accurately determining a vehicle position is very important. That is, a detailed map with an error range of a centimeter unit needs to be generated and an accurate position of the vehicle needs to be determined on the generated detailed map.
Technologies of the related art for determining a vehicle position use a global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, or the like but there is a limit due to insufficient accuracy. Accordingly, in order to compensate for the limitation, recently, research has been conducted into a technology using a light detection and ranging (LiDAR) sensor for measuring time during which a laser pulse is emitted and is reflected back to an original position to measure a distance from a reflector.
In this situation, for autonomous driving of various vehicles including cars, there has been a need for a technology for generating a more detailed map of an actual load environment and to more accurately determine a position of a moving object on the detailed map.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.